


New Light

by sevenofspade



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra takes Asami on a tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy reading this!

"Come on," Korra told Asami. "I'll show you the best view in the Spirit World."

She concentrated, focusing on Hai-Riyo Peak and the dragon bird spirit nest to fold space until they got there. She got them at the foot of the mountain.

It was as far as they could go like this, they would have to climb the rest of the way. It was all right. Korra knew the way.

It was different now that she was grown, though. 

When she'd gone back to the Southern Water Tribe, everything had felt smaller. She had expected it to be the same here, when she had expected anything at all -- she had expected it to be the same, in truth.

It was bigger. The whole world felt bigger, as though it had expanded to fit her mind.

Korra reached the top of the mountain first and truned to offer her hand to Asami. Asami took it. She looked out over the magnificient view of the Spirit World Korra had promised. Korra couldn't bring herself to watch the view, she was watching Asami instead.

"It's beautiful," Asami said. Her hair spilled out into the night and the dawn's breaking light caressed her face, brought out the light in her eyes.

"Yeah," Korra said, voice like a catfrog's croak. She wanted to follow it with something smooth, like something out of one of Bolin and Varrick's movies, but then Asami smiled and all thought was driven from Korra's mind. She tried to speak anyway. "I, uh --"

She stopped herself before she looked like a complete idiot and tried again. "You want to sit down?"

Asami's face flashed a look of disappointment so brief that Korra would have thought she'd imagined it, if it weren't for the handful of clouds now in the sky. She sat down, folding her coat underneath herself and setting her pack to the side.

Korra sat in what Pema called 'the Korra sprawl'. She moved so as to sit closer to Asami and said, "Yeah, beautiful."

There wasn't much point in being the Avatar if you couldn't talk to girls. 

"Not as beautiful as you," Asami said and leaned forward to kiss Korra.

Korra kissed back. Not talking to girls was better, anyway. 

Far above, the clouds cleared and the sun rose high in the sky.


End file.
